Catch me when i run
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Après le retour de Marianne, Regina tente de fuir le restaurant.. /!\ Possible spoilers 401 /!\


**Catch me when i run **

Son souffle se coupait, ses yeux était embués de larmes, elle ne pouvait plus rester là, le voir enlacer sa femme, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait a dire a la soit-disant sauveuse, alors elle sortit, quasiment en courant, laissant la porte du restaurant claquer derrière elle, ne se souciant pas des regards surprit des autres invités de la soirée. Elle traversa la terrasse en quelques enjambés, s'apprêtant a courir mais la porte se rouvrit et son prénom résonna. Il l'avait vu partir, il avait remarquer son absence. Pourquoi ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer ? Non bien sur que non, elle avait déjà espérer avoir sa fin heureuse et les événements de cette soirée ne lui permettraient que de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, « les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse ». Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'était figée quand il l'avait appelée, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de surgirent au bord de ses yeux. Elle put l'entendre faire quelques pas vers elle et elle se retourna vers lui, plus faible et plus vulnérable que jamais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ? Rentre, retourne voir ta femme et ton fils, retourne auprès de ta fin heureuse Robin, dit-elle en se retournant a nouveau pour partir et rentrer au plus vite chez elle

Regina attends... s'il te plait, attends...

Et comme si tout ce qu'elle avait souffert n'avait pas était suffisant, elle se retourna a nouveau, les larmes coulants cette fois sur ses joues, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire, que c'était plus compliqué que ça mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son mariage, que Marianne était son véritable amour, qu'il était désolé mais que leur histoire ne pouvait continuer et tout ces mots qu'elle n'était pas assez forte a ce moment pour entendre. Mais elle se fit violence, parce-qu'il lui avait demander, parce-qu'elle l'aimait, aussi mal que cela pouvait l'être, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, le voleur avait voler son cœur.

Je... pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortit je... je pouvais juste pas te laisser partir comme ça, je refuse que tu pense que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble n'a pas compter...

Robin, s'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête

Non, écoute moi, ce qu'on a vécue ça a compter parce-que ma femme est de retour, dans ce restaurant avec mon fils, et je suis ici, dehors, avec toi, tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? Regina je suis amoureux de toi, mon dieu je suis fou de toi et ça me rend malade parce-que je devrais être en train de célébrer le retour de Marianne et pas d'être torturé entre mon mariage et la femme que j'aime...C'est compliqué, très compliqué, mais n'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie...

Un sourire idiot d'adolescente amoureuse apparut sur son visage et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a répondre, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Marianne qui tenait Roland par la main, sûrement pour chercher ou son mari été partit. Quand elle vit Robin aussi proche de la femme qui avait failli la tuer, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur

**Little ghost, you are ****listening****,**  
_Petit fantôme, tu écoutes_  
**Unlike**** most you ****don****'t miss a thing,**  
_Contrairement à la plupart tu ne manques pas une chose,_  
**You see the truth**  
_Tu vois la vérité_

Robin... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu la retient tu... non...

Marianne, je vais t'expliquer... tenta Robin en s'approchant a nouveau d'elle

Tu l'aime ? C'est ça, tu l'aime ? Le coupa-t-elle, Oui bien sur que c'est ça pourquoi sinon serais-tu partit a sa poursuite, elle était près de toi dans le restaurant ça ne peut être que ça...

Marianne je...

Non, non tu n'as rien a dire tu dois être sous l'emprise de l'un de ses nombreux sorts, dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Tuez des centaines d'innoncent, m'enlever a ma famille ne vous a pas suffit, non il fallait que vous preniez mon mari aussi, vient Roland, on s'en va, dit-elle en agrippant son fils, je le libérerait du sort que vous lui avez lancer, qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, vous êtes un monstre, vous ne changerez jamais... elle s'éloigna alors avant de se retourner une derrière fois, je récupérerais mon mari, vous ne l'aurez pas ! Hurla-t-elle avant de s'en aller

**I walk the halls invisibly,**  
_Je marche dans les couloirs invisible,_  
**I climb the walls, no one sees me,**  
_J'escalade les murs, personne ne me voit,_  
**No one but you.**  
_Personne sauf toi._

Attirés par les cris venant de l'extérieur, la famille des charmants sortit du restaurant et rejoignit rapidement Regina et Robin qui était rester figés par l'attitude de Marianne

On a entendu des cris, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la sauveuse

**You've always loved the strange birds**  
_Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
**Now I want to fly into your world**  
_À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
**I want to be heard**  
_Je veux être entendue_  
**My wounded wings still beating,**  
_Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
**You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
_Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
**Me, ugly pretty.**  
_Moi, assez moche._

Vous n'avez pas a parler mademoiselle Swan, ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit sèchement Regina

Que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda plus fermement Chamring

C'est Marianne elle... elle a comprit pour moi et Regina elle a... eu du mal a comprendre la situation et s'est énervée sur Regina, puis en se tournant vers l'ancienne reine il ajouta, Regina je suis tellement désolé si tu savais je...

Non, tu n'as pas a t'excuser Robin ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'as rien fait lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Et ou est aller Marianne ? Demanda Snow

Je ne sais pas elle est partie avec Roland vers la forêt... souffla Robin

Génial... S'exclama la Sauveuse

Si ça ne vous plait pas mademoiselle Swan vous n'aviez qu'à pas la ramener en premier ! Railla Regina

Bon sang Regina je n'allais pas la laisser se faire tuer, je ne savais pas qui elle était !

Et bien peut-être que si vous aviez écouter quand je vous ai prévenu qu'un voyage dans le temps pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses cela ne serait pas arrivé !

Je voulais seulement lui sauver la vie ! S'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel

Et détruire la mienne au passage !

Peut-être que si vous ne l'aviez pas détruite vous-même ce ne serez pas arrivé !

Une seconde après, la main de Regina claquait contre la joue de Emma, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de la voir venir, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, bon sang elle enchainait les problèmes depuis son retour ! Avant que les choses ne dégénères la voix de Charming se fit entendre alors que Hook prenait Emma par le bras pour l'éloigner

Ok c'est bon ça suffit, partons a la recherche de Marianne, on ne va pas la laisser se perdre dans la forêt avec le petit !

Alors le pirate emmena Emma d'un côté de la rue alors que Snow et son mari partirent de l'autre, Robin tenta de prendre la parole mais Regina le repoussa faiblement et partit de son côté, seule, a pied.

**Oh little ghost, you see the pain**  
_Oh petit fantôme, tu vois la douleur_  
**But together we can make something beautiful,**  
_Mais ensemble, nous pouvons faire quelque chose de beau,_  
**So take my hand and perfectly,**  
_Alors prends ma main et parfaitement,_  
**We fill the gaps, you and me make three,**  
_Nous remplissons les lacunes, yoi et moi faisons trois,_  
**I was meant for you, and you for me.**  
_J'étais faite pour toi, et toi pour moi._

Elle avait besoin de marcher pour se remettre les idées claires et pour être honnête, pour se calmer aussi. Une fois chez elle, elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Robin allait retourné avec sa femme, que les choses soit compliquer, c'était la chose honorable a faire, et si une chose était sur avec cet homme c'est qu'il était honorable. De toute façon, comment qui que ce soit pouvait la choisir elle, l'EvilQueen ? Non elle devait tiré un trait sur lui. Et la seule façon de le faire, c'était de l'oublier complètement, elle n'était pas capable de vivre avec cette douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter jusqu'à son caveau, elle se dirigea dans la petite pièce froide ou elle exposait ses ingrédients magiques et prépara rapidement une ancienne potion d'oublie. Une fois prête, elle sortit du caveau et se téléporta chez elle, prit place dans son canapé et s'autorisa a repensé aux bons moments passé avec son âme-soeur...

**You've always loved the strange birds**  
_Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
**Now I want to fly into your world**  
_À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
**I want to be heard**  
_Je veux être entendue_  
**My wounded wings still beating,**  
_Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
**You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
_Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
**Me, ugly pretty.**  
_Moi, assez moche._

_Milady, vous êtes blessée..._

_Qui aurait cru qu'une méchante reine avait un point faible pour les enfants..._

_Clairement vous avez le touchez d'une mère..._

_Nous avons tous droit a une seconde chance Regina, vous avez juste a ouvrir vos yeux pour le voir..._

_Ce que je fait ici c'est vous sauvez la vie..._

_J'espère que mon erreur ne m'as pas coûter ma tête, votre majesté..._

_Courageuse et téméraire mais certainement pas méchante..._

_Surprenante, de toute les façons..._

_Votre cœur a été voler par Zelena sous ma protection, mais je vous promet, je vais le récupérer..._

_Une seconde chance..._

_Peut-être que tout n'est que timing..._

Les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, faisant couler une larme le long de sa joue, la peine d'avoir perdu le bonheur qu'elle ressentait a ses côtés lui déchirait le cœur, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, c'était la bonne chose a faire, ainsi il aurait sa fin heureuse, et elle ne souffrirait pas, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait être heureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas le privé de la sienne dans tout les cas, elle tenait trop a lui pour ça. Elle inspira alors un grand coups pour se donner du courage

Aurevoir Robin... fut le seul murmure pouvant être entendu dans la pièce

**You've always loved the strange birds**  
_Tu as toujours aimé les oiseaux étranges_  
**Now I want to fly into your world**  
_À présent je veux voler dans ton monde_  
**I want to be heard**  
_Je veux être entendue_  
**My wounded wings still beating,**  
_Mes ailes meurtries battent encore,_  
**You've always loved the stranger inside…**  
_Tu as toujours aimé l'étrangère en..._  
**Me, ugly pretty.**  
_Moi, assez moche._

Puis elle avala le contenu de la fiole qu'elle avait emporter contenant la potion d'oublie d'une traite, laissant le flux de magie l'enveloppée, une larme coulant toujours sur sa joue. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était terminé, elle ne se rappelait plus, elle ne se rappeler pas de l'homme qui était en ce moment même entrain de parcourir la ville a sa recherche.


End file.
